


Bathroom Break

by cosmicpeachcloud



Series: The Sky, the Universe & Two Dads [14]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Babies!, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Parents AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: Haneul didn't mean to embarrass Daniel but it just happened.





	Bathroom Break

“Daddy, daddy, daddy!”

 

“Woojoo,” Sungwoon called, peering through the rear view mirror that he had adjusted so he could keep an eye on the babies in the backseat. “Do you see my fingers?” He made sure the four year old was looking at his pinched fingers.

 

“Yes.”

 

“You’re _this close_ to driving me crazy.”

 

“But daddy I don’t drive.”

 

Sungwoon couldn’t help the strangled laugh that escaped him. His middle child was sometimes a comedian. He shook his head with a sigh and moved into the right lane and tried again.

 

“Woojoo, do you see Dalie? How quiet she is? Be like her okay?”

 

“But Dalie is sleeping.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

The little boy huffed in his car seat and settled down to gaze out the window. Sungwoon smiled. He looked more and more like Daniel every day. Especially his height that was close to surpassing Haneul’s. (Haneul who had sadly inherited Sungwoon’s height.)

 

In the cup holder of the center console, Sungwoon’s phone buzzed. He answered with a tap of the green button and put the call on speaker.  

 

_“Are you almost here?”_

 

“Right around the corner.”

_“Okay.”_

 

The line disconnected and shortly after Sungwoon turned into the plaza where Daniel waited impatiently. His eyes skimmed the sidewalk until he found his husband with their oldest son sat crisscross on Daniel’s feet.

 

“You won’t believe how your son has embarrassed me today.” Daniel said in lieu of a proper greeting when the car came to a stop. He opened the back door for Haneul and let the six year old crawl in before hopping in the passenger seat.

 

Haneul climbed into his car seat and buckled himself up like a pro and shook Dalie’s hand as she held it out to him sleepily.

 

“Hi Dalie.”

 

Sungwoon pulled away from the curb and rested his hand on the gear shift, ready for another story. “What did he say?”

 

Daniel kicked his long legs out and spread his arms against the armrests on either side of his seat. “Well, we’re waiting for my prescription to be ready but I suddenly have to go to the bathroom. Of course I have to take him with me, right?” Daniel reached up and grabbed the handle above the window as Sungwoon made a left turn. “Not a problem but then I feel a little hand on my thigh as I’m relieving myself and then Haneul peeks around and he goes- Haneul, what did you say when we were in the bathroom?”

 

“Dad’s peepee is so big!”

 

“At the _top_ of his lungs! And we weren’t in there alone, hyung!” Daniel whined, reverting to the big baby he was.

 

Sungwoon laughed mercilessly and glanced at his pitiful husband. “But he’s not wrong.”

 

Daniel passed on the sly compliment and leaned his head against the window in despair. “I was mortified.”

 

“Rather he say that than it’s really small though.” Sungwoon commented. Had he been in that situation he would have shrugged it off and maybe made a big deal of walking out of the bathroom proudly.

 

“I guess but it was still embarrassing.” Daniel ran a flustered hand through his fluffy blond hair.

 

“Dad I want to see your peepee too!” Woojoo exclaimed, reaching his hand up in the air.

 

“No!” Daniel yelled scandalized. “We don’t share our peepees with anyone! That’s private. Everyone understand?” Daniel turned back to stare seriously at the boys.

 

“Yes.” They said in unison.

 

“I hab peepee like obba?” Dalie asked curiously, lifting her dress up.

 

Sungwoon groaned.

 

“No, baby. You don’t. You’re a girl. You have something different than your oppas. Put your dress down.” Daniel patted the little girl’s legs and smiled kindly at her.

 

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!” Woojoo chanted once more.

 

“I’m going to change my name.” Sungwoon mumbled.

 

“Then I can call you hyung?” Woojoo asked with his childish overexcitement.

 

Sungwoon’s gaze popped up to the rear view mirror. “Absolutely not. I will always be Daddy to you.”

 

Daniel chuckled into his palm. Sometimes their kids were a handful. “I can’t wait for them to be teenagers. They will pay.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I missed the kids so I wrote this tiny thing. Also I have writer's constipation so... Don't know when or if the other stories will be done honestly. I'm not really into writing these days, also 2 of my hamsters passed away so. I'm sad. Thanks for reading.


End file.
